Optical storage of digital information is common, in particular using flat discs such as compact discs (CDs), digital versatile discs or digital video discs (DVDs), and Blu-ray discs (including Ultra HD Blu-ray and similar variations). In these cases, a disc is rotated to read (retrieve) and/or write (record) information.